


Unsubtle

by birene (zeroambi)



Category: The Persuaders
Genre: M/M, tagfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-28
Updated: 2008-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroambi/pseuds/birene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Well, to be honest, when I said you needed to get to know my family I didn't exactly mean it like that," Brett admitted.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsubtle

**Author's Note:**

> A tagfic for "A Death in the Family". Many thanks to mylifewithin and especially sarren for the beta.

* * *

“You totally knew that!” Danny said accusingly, mussing up Brett’s hair as he passed the couch.

“What do you mean?” Brett asked, patiently flattening his hair again.

“That chick you brought for our double date? Biggest fan of Kate Sinclair,” he snorted.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Brett returned, trying his best innocent look, which wasn’t all that good in Danny’s opinion. “That was a total coincidence. I didn’t even know there was _anybody_ who read her books.”

“Coincidence, my ass.” Danny muttered, as he walked to the sideboard and refilled his and Brett’s glasses with some fine English brandy.

The evening had been a total disaster. After their joint dinner, Brett had casually asked Kate about her new novel, which had led to the girls totally ignoring them for the rest of the date, exchanging ideas about writing styles and murder plots instead; ultimately leaving them behind with some lame excuse or other and his lordship had been suspiciously untroubled by it. Right now, Kate was probably busy autographing Susan’s complete collection of her stories, or showing her her etchings, or something. Damn.

“Own up, you just wanted to cheat me out of my quality time with Kate!” Danny challenged his friend. “Not a very nice move, Milord,” he complained, as he handed him his glass back. He strolled behind the couch, letting out a frustrated sigh, but the kiss he planted on the top of Brett's head was affectionate. “I mean, did you see her dress? That neckline and that pair of really fine …”

“Be careful what you say. You’re talking about my cousin,” Brett interrupted threateningly.

“Oh, you! Now don’t pretend like you care,” Danny said.

“Well, to be honest, when I said you needed to get to know my family I didn’t exactly mean it like that,” Brett admitted.

“No?” Danny asked curiously and got back in front of the couch to get a better look at him.

“Mostly I just wanted you to meet the Duke,” Brett explained. “Who could have guessed that cousin Roland had reopened hunting season and without the pheasants at that, but all told, that went surprisingly well, I have to say. Considering his age and seeing as I’m his only heir, I wasn’t sure how he would take it.”

“Wait. Wait a minute. You’re meaning to tell me, you-- you told him?” Danny asked unbelievingly, pointing back and forth between them.

“That wasn’t even necessary.” Brett smiled at him sheepishly. “Right after we had worked out our little plan, he asked me if I was sure that you’re the right one for me.”

“What? Doesn’t he like the way I walk?” Danny asked, wondering if he should freak out right about now or just go with being slightly offended.

“I think the problem is more the way you talk,” commented Brett. “But don’t worry, now that you have set him up with your aunt you are in his good books, I’m sure.”

“Guess we’re really not as subtle as we used to be, huh?” Danny asked, crouching down beside Brett and nudging him playfully with one arm.

“Subtle? You?” Brett laughed heartily. “No.” He took hold of Danny’s chin and pulled his face closer until their lips touched. Danny opened his mouth unhesitatingly and soon both of them were lost in their kiss, so much so that they didn’t notice when the door opened at first. A shadow against the wall beside the fireplace eventually caught their attention. They quickly broke apart.

“Aunt Sophie?” Danny asked at last, feeling fairly embarrassed.

“Don’t mind me, boys,” she whispered, as she tiptoed towards the sideboard. “We ran out of booze,” she explained apologetically, as she picked up the heavy crystal carafe with brandy and clutched it to her chest. “Bye-bye,” she called, floating back towards the door. “And don’t do anything we wouldn’t do.” She waved at them as she left.

Brett blinked and shook his head - to get the image of Aunt Sophie in a rosé coloured satin negligee out of his head, Danny suspected. “Give him his due, your Uncle doesn’t waste any time,” he remarked dryly.

“My Uncle? What about your Aunt?” Brett asked, feigning shock. “Does she always bring nightwear to a first date?”

“Well, she’s supposed to stay a bit longer in Britain, remember?”

“Right. Still, some degree of modesty could possibly be expected, surely?” Brett complained. “Maybe something a little bit more ... age appropriate?”

“Once you've hit seventy everything is age appropriate, sweetheart.” Danny stated, as he got up and sat down on Brett’s lap.

“Speaking from experience, are you?” Brett joked, which earned him an affectionate flick on the nose first and a hickey right afterwards.

“Want me to borrow something from her, perchance?” Danny asked putting his arms around Brett’s neck. “I would wear it only for you, my prince.”

“Now that would be really of no earthly use, my love,” Brett objected.

“Why’s that?”

“Because,” Brett placed another kiss on his lips, “I like my Danny boy au naturel.”

“Really?” Danny waggled his eyebrows knowingly. “Well, then I suggest we go upstairs and see what we can do about that.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

***


End file.
